Love is the Drug
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: This basically follows the movie  With a little switching of scenes to fit my own sick fantasies  but with what i think of as cut scenes with Rocket and Baby Doll. M.F.A.R.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I do not own Sucker Punch at all!**

**Warning!: ****For those of you who have yet to see Sucker Punch go see it before reading this because I am generally following the story of the movie (switching something around where i need to) with a few twists of my own. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Baby Doll followed her stepfather, fear coursing through every part of her men in all white pushing her along the way. She cringed as the gates opened to the tall building, it was dark and gloomy making the fear in her chest tighten around her lungs. Her father was handed a clip board as she was pushed towards a door by the two men in all white. The door opened and she was shoved through forcefully, her breath caught in her throat. She was handed a dull gray/white outfit and a man stepped forward taking the clipboard from her father. She looked around as her father talked with the man, his apparent authority scaring her slightly. He stood in front of their little party leaning on a set of double doors.

"This is what we call the theater." He pushed open the doors. Their before them was a room, a part of it a basketball court, the rest covered in tables with random board games on it. She noticed that on a stage was half of a room, with a bed, a doorway and a window. She watched the girl sitting on the bed as a tear ran down her cheek. What she didn't notice was a petite little redhead watching her from a table. Suddenly two girl jumped at each other, screaming and pulling each others hair.

"Break it up." The authoritative man said to the two leading her. They immediately rushed over and forced the girls apart. Baby Doll watched the girls as she was dragged from the room. "I will be sure she gets the best treatment, she will be in paradise i promise." Baby Doll looked up and saw her stepfather smiled and nod. She watched him leave and looked up at the man who seemed in charge. "Hello their Baby Doll, i'm Blue."

She was taken to the back, a wave of uncertainty passing over her. When she looked up again Blue had a mustache and the guards were wearing tuxedos. She was lead to a room where a girl was arguing with a Russian sounding women. "Sweet Pea." Blue called. The tall girl walked over with a huff, her golden brown hair swaying with each step. "Sweet Pea, she's new." Blue said pushing Baby Doll forward. "Show her around, how we do things." Sweet Pea scoffed at him. "Can't you see I'm getting for a show, my sister can do."

Sweet Pea turned slightly before calling. "Rocket." The petite redhead walked over. "Yeah?" Her hair was cut extremely short but it still moved as she bounced on the balls of her feet awaiting what her sister has to say. "Show the newby around will ya?" Rocket nodded smiling down at Baby Doll, her green eyes shining into Baby Doll's own eyes. She turned and took a half step. "Come on."

She showed Baby Doll around the whole area until they fell upon the dance room. "No." The Russian women said. "No, no. Sweet Pea sit." Sweet Pea sneered at the women but walked over and leaned on the wall. The women turned to Baby Doll and smiled. "Hello I am Dr. Vera Gorsk. You come here." Baby Doll felt the cold hand of fear close around her lungs again. She stepped forward.

" I want you to dance. I will turn on music, take it into your heart then dance." Dr. Vera turned on a music box and turned to face Baby Doll. She stood there fighting back tears as she faced herself in the mirror. She was being told to dance, but why? Dr. Vera cut off the music and walked over to Baby Doll. "If you do not dance you will die. Your fight for survival begins now." She walked over slowly and turned back on the music.

Baby Doll let herself sway, she closed her eyes letting in the music. Suddenly she lost all control of her body as it began to move without her. She was dancing without actually dancing. She felt everyone stare at her but didn't feel her own legs as they bent yet again allowing her ass to touch the ground. A moan escaped her throat as she slowly stood back up again to the beat of the music. Rocket watched while chewing on her lower lip. How could she be so good at dancing?

Finally the music cut off and Baby Doll stared in the mirror at herself. Everyone erupted into applause and Rocket walked up and hugged Baby doll. "You did great." She said as they laid in their beds back in the room. "You'll need a lot more then random gyration and moans to impress the people we see on a day to day." Rocket glared at her sister as Baby Doll stood and walked into the bath room. "See? why can't you just be nice to her? she didn't do anything to you." Sweet Pea stared at her sister seriously as Blondie and Amber walked in.

"Whats going on?" Blondie asked as she flopped down on her bed. Rocket stood and walked into the bathroom after Baby Doll. Sweet Pea sneered in her sister's direction before pulling the covers over her head and forcing herself to sleep. Rocket softly pushed open the bathroom door. "Baby?" Baby Doll sat on the ground crying, she looked up at Rocket then down at the ground again. Rocket walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Baby, i know its rough in here but I promise I'll protect ya." Baby Doll turned to face Rocket who cupped her hands around her face.

Baby Doll's breath caught in her throat as Rocket closed her eyes and began leaning in closer. Baby Doll closed her eyes just so she didn't have to see what was to come. She felt Rocket's soft lips press against her own. She found herself kissing back without knowing why. She closed her eyes slowly. Finally Rocket pulled away and smirked at Baby Doll. "Your going to be fine Baby." She stood and walked back out to her bed. Baby Doll watched her leave and sighed. "What did i get myself into?"

_A/N: Every time i see this movie it just makes me want to write this. So here goes.(next Chappy soon.) Enjoi  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaiming my no existent claim on Sucker punch right here!**

Baby Doll walked into the dressing room, vanity mirrors spread all over the room. She immediately caught Rocket's eye.

"I have a plan." Baby announced proudly. Rocket smiled at her.

"Plan? Plan for what?" Sweet Pea said leaning back in her chair and eyeing Baby curiously.

"To escape." Baby Doll let the words slid off her tongue easily. Blondie walked over and laid a hand on Baby's shoulder.

"Baby, are you crazy?" Rocket glared at Blondie as she stood.

"I'm in." She said triumphantly.

"No your not." Sweet Pea said, through clenched teeth, at her sister.

"The last three girls who tried died." Amber said softly, turned around in her seat to watch the action unfold.

"And so will the next one." Sweet Pea finished coldly. Baby Doll walked over to the chalk board with their names written on it in the order that they have to dance in. She picked up the chalk and flipped the board to the blank back. She inwardly smiled as the chalk smoothly moved across the board spelling out the words map, fire, knife, and key.

"This is what we need to escape." Baby said pointing at the board with the chalk. Rocket nodded eagerly as everyone else read the board.

"And how do you expect to use these items once you have them?" Sweet Pea asked, her un-trust for Baby Doll apparent in her tone. Rocket glared at her sister.

"Its all part of the plan." Baby said softly smiling at Sweet Pea.

"I'm still in." Rocket announced smiling warmly at Baby Doll.

"No." Sweet Pea said before sitting back down. Rocket sighed and sat next to her sister.

"What if its a good plan?" Rocket asked Sweet Pea softly.

"Then she'll make it."

"Come on Sweet Pea." Sweet Pea looked in her mirror at Amber and Blondie staring at her as well. She stood with a sigh and stared at Baby Doll.

"Fine. But when I say done, we're done. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"So how do we get this stuff?" Sweet Pea looked at Baby Doll expectantly.

"If we can get whoever has it to watch me dance its ours." Baby said smoothly. 'Her dance is hypnotic.' Rocket thought as she stared at Baby. Sweet Pea tapped the board, specifically the word map, snapping Rocket back to reality.

"So where this map?"

"Blue's got one in his office." Rocket said leaning back on her sisters vanity.

"Yeah behind his desk." Amber added nodding slowly. Sweet Pea nodded staring at the word written in chalk seriously.

"I'll get it." Sweet Pea's voice was stern and full of challenge.

"How?" Rocket asked crossing her arms and leaning forward a little. She stared at her sister with worry in her eyes.

"Just dance, ok?" Sweet Pea said staring at Baby Doll, who nodded. Everyone slowly trickled out but Baby Doll and Rocket.

"Hey Rocket." Baby said softly. Rocket's head shot up to stare at the petite blonde.

"Why did you kiss me the other night?" Rocket swallowed hard as Baby Doll's green eyes analyzed her.

"Well you looked like you needed some comfort and it was the only thing I could think of." Rocket said staring down at her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Oh, well a hug would have been fine." Baby Doll said putting the last of her make up away in a drawer.

"Oh..." Rocket breathed out looking down at the ground.

"But it was nice." Baby Doll said with a soft smile on her lips. Rocket looked up at Baby just as Baby started walking towards her. Rockets arms dropped to her sides, hands resting on the vanity table behind her to keep her standing. Baby Doll wrapped her arms around Rocket's neck pulling her into a tight hug before leaning back and staring into Rocket's eyes. Rocket stared at Baby Doll wondering what was expected of her.

"You can kiss me Rocket, its ok." Baby said softly, voice barely a whisper between them. Rocket in a quick breath, shocked at how smoothly Baby Doll said that. She slowly wrapped her arms around Baby's hips, pulling the petite girl closer. The space between them slowly diminishing as Rocket leaned closer to Baby. Their lips finally met in a soft, needing, kiss. The door to the room opened slowly as Blondie came back in, sent to get Baby Doll to dance. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two girls embrace. She closed the door and took a breath.

"Baby." She called from the other side of the door, announcing that she was soon entering. Baby Doll quickly pulled away from Rocket turning to her vanity, leaving Rocket leaning against her sister's vanity. Blondie walked back in, a small forced smile on her lips.

"Baby, your up." Baby Doll smiled and walked past Blondie to the dance room. Rocket moved to follow her, slightly agitated that Blondie had interrupted them. Blondie pushed Rocket back.

"I saw you and Baby in here."Blondie's voice was low, full of pain and anger. Rocket paused.

"Talking?" Rocket finally asked, trying to act like Blondie didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah, talking. But I'm sure it was difficult to understand her with your tongue down her throat." Rocket cringed at the harshness of Blondie's words.

"Blondie..."

"Save it Rocket, I just don't want to hear it anymore." Blondie walked out, a single tear escaping her. Rocket took in a shaky, guilty, breath as she stood to leave. She knew Blondie liked her, and she liked Blondie, But Baby Doll is just so hypnotic that is drew her in. Rocket walked out in time to see the very end of Baby Doll's dance, and Blondie standing in a corner hiding tears. She looked between the petite blonde and the raven haired beauty and sighed deeply. She smiled weakly as she saw her sister staring at her worriedly. Baby Doll went back to the room first, followed closely by Sweet Pea.

"Here's your map Baby." Baby Doll turned to her with a smile across her lips.

"Wow Sweet Pea, I could almost kiss you." She took the map from Sweet Pea and carefully tapped it under the drawer on her vanity. She smiled at Sweet Pea as she walked out for her Job that day. Rocket walked in and saw the half angry half worried look on her sister's face.

"Rocket-"

"Don't waste your breath, I already know. You don't think she's right for me, you think she'll break my heart. Well you know what? I'm the heart breaker here." Rocket said angrily staring at her reflection.

"What?" Sweet Pea asked stepping towards her sister, laying a comforting hand on Rocket's shoulder.

"I was just going to ask whats wrong. What is wrong Rocket?" Sweet Pea's voice became soft, the voice she uses when its only her and Rocket. Rocket let out a sob and turned to her sister's comforting arms. Back in their shared bed room Blondie sat waiting. When Baby Doll walked in Blondie slammed her against a wall.

"You!" She snapped at the blonde girl in her hands.

"What did I do?" Baby said carefully, analyzing Blondie's glare.

"You stole my Rocket."

"Oh..." Baby said adverting her gaze to the ground.

"I didn't know she was spoken for. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Blondie released Baby.

"Good." Blondie walked back over to her bed feeling powerful, but acting as if nothing had happened. Baby Doll laid on her bed confused. Why had Rocket come on to her if she had Blondie? Baby thought as she fiddled with the thin sheets on her bed. Sweet Pea and Rocket entered, followed closely by Amber.

"So what's out next move?" Sweet Pea asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Fire, right?" Rocket asked as she jumped onto her bed next to Baby's. Baby Doll looked at Blondie and nodded.

"Yes, fire."

"Thats you Amber." Sweet Pea said staring at Amber.

"What? Me? Why?" Amber said, fear coating her words. Sweet Pea smiled devilishly.

"Because your client keeps a lighter to smoke his cigars." Amber sighed and placed a hand on her chest.

"He keeps it in his chest pocket, how do I get that?" Blondie climbed over on to Amber's bed, crawling up behind her.

"Simple kiss the neck and rub the chest, like this." Blondie pulled Amber's hair out of the way and started planting soft kisses over Amber's neck. Blondie slowly slid her hand into Amber's shirt. Baby Doll stared at Blondie in disbelief. 'So I can't kiss Rocket but you can molest Amber?' She thought, tears of anger stinging her eyes. The next day Rocket stood in the kitchen carrying boxes back into the pantry for the cook. She spotted a couple of bars of bakers chocolate. 'Girls like chocolate.' She thought staring at the candy. 'I can give it to Baby Doll and she'll love it.' She sneakily grabbed the box and pulled out a wax paper wrapped square of chocolate. as she went to slide it into her apron the cook grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He pushed her over on a pile of vegetables. She screamed for help, doubting anyone could hear her though. Out in hell Baby Doll sat on her knees, scrubbing the floors, when heard a scream and stopped. She stood and began to investigate the noise. She walked into the kitchen and saw the cook on top of Rocket. Baby rushed over and took a knife from the cook's belt, she held the blade to his throat.

"Get off her." Baby growled at the fat man. The cook stood and Rocket climbed out from under him. Baby Doll quickly pulled Rocket behind her and began backing out of the kitchen slowly. She dropped the knife and turned to run of the kitchen with Rocket. When they finally were far enough away they slowed to a walk and Rocket turned to face Baby. She pulled the petite Blonde into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Baby nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait." Rocket said grabbing Baby Doll's wrist.

"I have something to give you, as my thanks." Rocket said before leaning closer to Baby. Baby Doll pushed Rocket away, reluctantly.

"No thanks." Baby Doll said coldly.

"I don't need Blondie harassing me anymore." Baby wretched her wrist from Rocket's grip and walked down the hall.

"Blondie." Rocked growled before rushing to the dance room. She spotted Blondie and smiled at her waving for her to come over. Blondie walked over to Rocket smiling. Rocket pulled Blondie into a nice hug.

"If you harass Baby Doll like that again I swear I will end you." Rocket whispered sinisterly into Blondie's ear. Blondie pulled away and stared in shock at Rocket. Rocket walked out without another word, walking back to their room. Baby Doll sat on her bed staring at the ground, trying to think.

"Baby Doll." Baby turned to face Rocket, tears staining her cheeks..

"I took care of Blondie, she won't mess with you again." Rocket said sitting across from Baby.

"Why would you kiss me if you have her?" Baby's voice was low and full of uncertainty.

"I don't have her, never have. But I want you Baby."

_A/N: Ok here it is... chapter two... I know it took like a year but a lot of stuff happened and I fell in love with a tv show and just could motivate m_yself enough to write it good enough. But here it is and I promise that another year won't go by before I update... but I won't promise its soon.

Review! (or Rocket will kill you like those robots on that train)


End file.
